


Prodigal Son/FBI Crossover

by ProdigalBright1



Category: FBI (TV 2018), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalBright1/pseuds/ProdigalBright1
Summary: This Crossover fanfic is dedicated to my friend Callie who got me watching/falling in love with FBI. Don't expect to actually get stuff of them working a case because that's not gonna happen, sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The last time Malcolm saw people wearing FBI jackets in the precinct, his case was taken away from him. This time was different though, this time Malcolm was seeing four FBI agents he had never seen before walking into the precinct. Malcolm watched the FBI agents carefully as they walked towards the conference room where Dani and JT were setting up the case board. "Jubal, good to see you. Thank you for coming so quickly." Gil said as he stood in the doorway of his office, one of the agents stopped and shook Gil's hand, Malcolm could only assume that was Jubal. "Of course, if your team is ready then we can get started." Jubal said as his team walked into the conference room. Gil nodded as he looked over at Malcolm to let him know they were starting. "We're ready when you are." He said as Malcolm followed him and Jubal into the conference room. Dani and JT had already started introducing themselves to Jubal's team when Gil, Jubal and Malcolm had entered the conference room. "Good to see that you guys have already started doing introductions," Gil said as Malcolm moved past him to stand beside Dani, "Jubal this is my team, Detectives Dani Powell and JT Tarmel, as well as our profiler, Malcolm Bright." Dani and JT waved to Jubal as Gil said their names. Jubal nodded in a greeting to Dani and JT. "It's nice to meet you all. This is my team, Analyst and Special Agent Kristen Chazal, Special Agent OA Zidan, and Special Agent Maggie Bell." Jubal said introducing his team to Gil and Malcolm who hadn't met his team yet. As OA and Maggie looked over the case board that JT and Dani had set up, Malcolm watched as they interacted with each other. Of course as he watched them interact with each other and the case board, Malcolm was profiling OA and Maggie, he always profiled people, he couldn't help it. Dani noticed that Malcolm was watching OA and Maggie, and she immediately knew that he was profiling them. "Bright, quit profiling them. Remember, not everyone likes to be profiled." Dani hissed quietly. Malcolm quickly looked at Dani, "I'm not..." He tried to lie but Dani knew he was lying, "Okay fine, I am. But I'm not doing it out loud, I'm just silently profiling." Dani rolled her eyes at Malcolm's comment knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before Malcolm was vocalizing his profile of OA and Maggie. "Malcolm doing something silently? That's new." JT said, adding to the conversation between Malcolm and Dani, making them aware he was eavesdropping. After a while, OA and Maggie walked over to Dani, JT and Malcolm to make small talk with them. "Malcolm Bright, why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Maggie asked as she sized Malcolm up. Malcolm chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I did work for the FBI for a while, let's just say that I wasn't cut out to be an FBI agent." Malcolm said awkwardly as Kristen joined them. "Malcolm Bright, didn't you get fired from the FBI for punching a sheriff?" Kristen asked as Gil and Jubal had walked over to join the group. Malcolm chuckled awkwardly again, "Well that and they thought that and I quote "I might suffer from certain psychotic inclinations, not unlike my father's." But it's no big deal." He said and JT raised an eyebrow at him before looking over at Gil. "Okay, well I hope we have spent some time getting to know one another. Let's get to work on this case shall we?" Gil quickly said, changing the subject so that the conversation didn't end up getting too out of hand. 

After going over the case with his team and Jubal's team, Gil walked into his office, Malcolm following close behind him like a cheerful puppy. "Tell me Gil, how long have you known Jubal?" Malcolm asked Gil as he sat down on the couch in Gil's office. "Not long, I figured it was best to find a team of FBI agents that you would get along with if we ever needed the help." Gil explained to Malcolm as he sat down at his desk. Malcolm looked at Gil confused, "How did you know that there were no issues between Jubal's team and I? Colette Swanson isn't the only person I've pissed off before, you know." He said earning a chuckle to his comment from Gil. "Well I heard about Jubal and his team, and set up a meeting with him where we talked about having our teams partner up anytime we needed the FBI's help and I made sure that he and his team didn't have issues with you." Gil explained to Malcolm before their conversation was interrupted by OA knocking on Gil's office door. "I don't mean to interrupt, I was just going to grab lunch for everyone while we come up with tactics and our next moves, and wanted to get your orders." OA said to Malcolm and Gil after Malcolm had opened the door to let him in. "Why don't I come with you?" Malcolm suggested, "I've known Gil for a while now so I know his lunch order. Plus I don't want to make you carry all that food by yourself." OA nodded at Malcolm's suggestion, "Yeah, sure thing." He said before the two of them left Gil's office. Once Malcolm and OA had arrived at a sandwich shop a few blocks from the precinct, they got out of OA's car and walked inside. The drive to the sandwich shop had been quiet so as Malcolm and OA were waiting for their food order to be made, Malcolm racked his brain for ideas for some light conversation with OA. "So, does Maggie know that you like her?" Malcolm asked, remembering what he had internally profiled about OA and Maggie. OA raised an eyebrow as he looked at Malcolm, his arms crossed over his chest. "Does Dani know that you like her?" He asked before walking up to the food counter to grab their food. Malcolm was quiet as they carried the food to OA's car, he was trying to figure out how OA knew that he liked Dani. OA chuckled when he noticed Malcolm's look of confusion as they got in OA's car, "Dude, it's kind of obvious that you like her. Especially since you practically ran over to her before Gil and Jubal did introductions," He said as the drove back to the precinct, "it doesn't take a profiler's mind to figure out that you like Dani." Malcolm opened his mouth to interject but quickly closed his mouth when he remember the time his own father thought, and maybe even hoped, that he was dating Dani. Once they got back to the precinct and started carrying the food to the conference room, Malcolm finally spoke up. "Could you maybe not mention the fact that I like Dani?" He asked OA as they walked through the precinct. "No problem, though I can't guarantee that Maggie won't say anything." OA said before they entered the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the FBI really fired you because they thought you might suffer from psychotic inclinations? Why did they hire you in the first place then? They obviously knew who your father was before you were hired so why let you join?" Maggie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. Malcolm chuckled at Maggie's question as he picked at the bread of his sandwich. "Not everyone in the FBI's intelligent. No matter what they want you to believe." JT raised an eyebrow at Malcolm again, though he was just trying to keep himself from making a joke about Malcolm's intelligence. "So if you knew about this Gil, why did you hire him to work with us?" JT ended up asking as he looked over at Gil. Gil remembered back to Malcolm's first case with his team and chuckled. "Well that's simple. I've known Malcolm longer than the FBI has so I didn't use their opinion on him to make my decision of letting him work with us." Jubal smiled as he listened to Gil's team interact, he could tell that like his own team, Gil's team was like a little family. "So how long have you known Malcolm?" OA asked curiously as he watched Malcolm continue to pick at his sandwich. "I've known him since he was ten. I was the one how arrested his father." Gil said as he messed up Malcolm's hair. "Okay, I have to ask. We've mentioned Malcolm's father a couple time now, but we haven't said who exactly his father is. So who is Malcolm's father?" Kristen asked as she looked from Gil to Dani, from Dani to JT, and from JT to Malcolm. "My father is notorious serial killer The Surgeon who was arrested in 1998." Malcolm said casually, he was used to the conversation of who his father was so it didn't bother him much. "Wait, The Surgeon? As in Dr. Martin Whitly who was arrested after his son called the cops on him?" Kristen asked with wide eyes as she looked at Malcolm surprised, "Wait, does that mean that you're the son who called the cops on his father?" Malcolm chuckled at Kristen's realization, "Yeah, that was me. I also warned Gil that my father had planned to kill him." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

After they finished the case, JT offered for OA, Maggie, and Kristen to join him, Dani and Malcolm at the 'Amsterdam Billiards & Bar' for after work beers and pool. "So I should warn you guys that I won't be able to stay long because my pregnant wife is at home waiting for me but she wanted me to have at least a bit of fun since we usually come here Friday nights for date night." JT explained when they got to the bar. "So you'll be leaving me to third wheel these four by myself?" Kristen asked with a smirk as Malcolm quickly shot a look to OA thinking he told her that he likes Dani. JT chuckled at Kristen's response, "I never said that you had to stay after I leave, let them double date on their own." He laughed before getting smacked in the back of the head by Dani. Malcolm looked at everyone realizing that OA was right, it doesn't take a profiler to know that he likes Dani, just like it doesn't take a profiler to know that OA likes Maggie. All it takes is observant people and people who have spent enough time with them to know about the feelings they try and fail to hide. "Anyway, who's up for a game of pool? I've been practicing so I'm definitely better than the first time I played against JT." Malcolm said trying to change the subject as well as remembering the first time he had been to the 'Amsterdam Billiards & Bar' when he pretty much ruined JT and Tally's date night by bringing Eve Blanchard there. "Oh really? You think you can beat me this time?" JT asked Malcolm, challenging him to a game of pool as he set up the pool table closest to the group. "I think we should do guys verses girls, what do you think?" OA said to JT knowing that the girls would definitely have an advantage with Maggie on their team. "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll have to take Malcolm's money another night." JT said with a laugh as they all gathered around the pool table. "Let me guess, both teams have a "weaker" player?" Dani said to Kristen and Maggie as they let the guys go first. "Oh no, both of us our really good at pool. We left Stuart Scola at home, which I guess was a good idea when it comes to playing pool." Kristen said with a smile which got a laugh from Maggie for roasting poor Scola. After a couple rounds of pool, JT eventually left to go spend time with his wife and Kristen decided to go home as well, leaving OA, Maggie, Malcolm and Dani to stay and continue to play pool together. "Alright, one last round of pool and then I have to take this one home." Dani said as she placed her hand on Malcolm's shoulder. OA and Maggie nodded as Dani set up their final round of pool.

After finishing their final round of pool, Dani and Maggie chatted while walking out to the cars. "So how long have you worked with Malcolm for?" Maggie asked as she watched Malcolm and OA walk ahead of them. "A couple years now. The first year was a little chaotic." Dani said as they reached the cars. "Are you telling embarrassing case stories?" Malcolm asked as he leaned against Dani's car. "Are you expecting me to? Because I can definitely tell Maggie and OA about the time you ended up high." Dani said and laughed as Malcolm's face turned red in embarrassment. OA and Maggie chuckled, "I think maybe that's a story for another time." OA said, a wave of relieve washing over Malcolm. Dani chuckled as she watched Malcolm's face gain it's normal colour again. "Anyway, this was fun. We should definitely do this again." Malcolm said, quickly changing the subject. Dani, OA and Maggie nodded in agreement before getting into their separate cars. "Did you really think that I would tell them about the time you ended up high? We worked one case with them and spent one night hanging out with them, I think we would need to get to know them better first before I tell them about you accidentally getting high." Dani said with a laugh to Malcolm after they had gotten into her car. "One day I'm sure you and Maggie will have a good laugh at my expense over the fact that I was high due to a case gone wrong." Malcolm said to Dani. Malcolm leaned back in his seat as Dani drove him home, he definitely enjoyed hanging out with OA and Maggie, and was excited to do it again.


End file.
